La debilidad del cazador
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert hace de Katherine Pierce su mayor debilidad a pesar de las oposiciones de sus amigos. One Shot. ―Fic ganador del segundo lugar del reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".― Jetherine.


**―Fic ganador del segundo lugar del reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".―  
**Gracias a todas las que votaron!

The Vampire Diaries/Diarios De Vampiros no me pertenece. Solo la trama es mía y algunos de los personajes ficticios. 

**Este fic consta de 6,948 palabras.

Había querido hacer un Jetherine por mucho tiempo, porqué la pareja me parece súper diferente y prohibida en una manera muy bizarra, así que el reto fue la mejor opción para empezar a escribir acerca de ellos. Espero que les agrade y mucha suerte a todas las que están participando!

**cp.**

* * *

**La debilidad del cazador**

Katherine Pierce se había vuelto una molestia en la mansión Salvatore. Jeremy, Matt y Damon tenían que lidiar con una vampira que se había vuelto humana y que era más que grosera y ruidosa. A veces, Jeremy llegaba a pensar que la cura había sido desperdiciada en Katherine y una parte pequeña de él, culpaba a su hermana por habérsela hecho tragar.

Ahora, la mujer que era igual a su hermana, se paseaba por la casa con una camisa de él y con unas simples bragas. Arrugó el ceño viéndole pasear por un cuarto de televisión que había en el segundo piso.

― ¿Qué demonios haces, Katherine? ―preguntó molesto mientras que ella caminaba frente a la pantalla plana privándole visibilidad de la película que veía―. No me dejas ver la película ―gruñó.

Escuchó una risa cantarina que no se parecía en nada a la de su hermana. Todavía no se terminaba por acostumbrar a tener que ver a otra persona igual a su hermana. A pesar de que él mismo se había vuelto parte de ese mundo mágico y fantástico, al volverse un cazador de vampiros, todo aquello no terminaba por encajarle en la cabeza.

― ¿Te estoy tapando la vista de tu película de romance, pequeño Gilbert? ―sonrió como niña mimada sentándose a un lado de él.

Jeremy bramó malas palabras y se alejó hasta el otro lado del sofá para no estar cerca de ella, no dijo nada más y siguió viendo la película.

Tal vez, jamás podría aceptar el hecho de que a pesar de que la presencia de Katherine era estresante en la mansión, para él era un tanto relajante; solo Matt y ella eran los únicos que no le ponían los pelos de punta y le ansiaban matar y destrozar. Había aprendido a controlar las ansias que el cazador de vampiros que vivía en él, quería despertar a toda costa. Mas sin embargo, estar rodeado de vampiros no era lo más gratificante ni la mejor opción para poder controlarse. Estar alrededor de Matt y de la vampira de quinientos años, era algo tranquilo. Aun así, podía seguir sintiendo la vibra de doppelgänger que Katherine se cargaba, pero no era nada que le provocara nada, simplemente estaba ahí alertándole que aquel ser no era del todo humano, pero no era tampoco peligroso. Y ciertamente, no lo era; la Katherine Pierce humana se había vuelto despistada, vieja, se había enfermado y dormía más que un humano común y corriente o siquiera un vampiro. Jeremy suponía que todas esas horas de sueño eran las que estaba reponiendo después de haber corrido de Klaus por siglos y siglos.

― ¿Por qué ves esa porquería, de todas formas? ―dijo Katherine interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Él carraspeó un poco notando nada de grosería en su voz.

―Me mantiene alejado de los pensamientos macabros para cazar a Damon ―respondió seco.

Katherine volvió a reír, esta vez, un poco menos fuerte que la primera vez y se relajó notablemente contra el sofá.

―Me gustaría ver eso…―susurró ahogando un bostezo que hizo a Jeremy voltear a verla―. Siempre has sido muy guapo ―dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y caer rendida contra el respaldo del sofá.

Jeremy arrugó el ceño a la vez que levantaba una ceja. ¿Guapo? ¿Qué sandeces estaba diciendo esta mujer ahora? ¿Y sería cierta su teoría de que estaba tan cansada por todos los años de huir? Ciertamente, ni siquiera estaba en una posición cómoda y se encontraba durmiendo como un bebé. ¿Estaría enferma de nuevo?

Se sacudió los pensamientos de Katherine Pierce de la cabeza, recordándose que había sido ella misma quien lo había matado dándole a Silas su sangre. Sin embargo, no se movió y se quedó un buen rato observándola dormir. Se dio cuenta que aquella mujer no se parecía en nada a su hermana Elena y que hasta ahora se podía dar cuenta teniéndola bien de cerca.

…

― ¿Dónde estabas, Gilbert? ―preguntó Damon mientras tomaba sangre de un vaso de cristal.

Jeremy juntó el entrecejo por el olor fétido a sangre y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás viejos de la sala de los Salvatore.

―Viendo una película en el cuarto de arriba ―dijo sin inmutarse a verle.

Todavía seguía contrariado de haber estado observando a Katherine por miles de minutos y de sentir algo extraño hormiguear en su interior.

― ¿Con el monstruo Petrova? ―lo observó cautelosamente.

Jeremy levantó una ceja.

―Ella entró y se quedó dormida en el sofá ―se defendió casi enojado―. No puede ser que tengas que estar al pendiente de cada mínimo detalle que sucede en esta maldita casa.

―Esta maldita casa, es mi casa Gilbert. Y más vale que te acostumbres a que este pendiente de cada mínimo detalle porque Katherine Pierce está aquí y eso significa problemas. Aun en su forma humana, sigue siendo una mujer inteligente y sigilosa como un ratón. No la subestimes, Jeremy.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Matt entrando por la puerta principal.

Damon sonrió de lado dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

―Nada. Solo que nuestro hermano Gilbert preferido, ha decidido gustar de nuestra nueva invitada ―dijo con una sonrisa canalla en sus labios.

Jeremy abrió su boca con enojo y Matt no pudo estar más asombrado de lo que el vampiro estaba diciendo.

―Wow, para ahí. ¿De qué demonios habla, Jer? ―preguntó Matt directamente a su amigo.

―De nada. No habla de nada más que de mentiras. ¿Qué carajos te sucede, Damon?

Damon se encogió de hombros.

―Te conozco lo suficiente. Es mejor que no te acerques mucho a ella.

Matt y Jeremy voltearon a ver a Damon quien había cambiado el tono de su voz a uno más plano y nada sarcástico y prepotente.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Jeremy.

―Está débil. Va a morir pronto.

**-LDDC-**

Cuando Katherine despertó, se encontraba en la habitación que se le había dado en la casa de los Salvatore. No recordaba mucho más que entrar al cuarto de televisión y ver a Jeremy ver una película romántica. Ya no recordaba muchas cosas y dormía de más, sabía que pronto llegaría el momento del partir y estaba empezando a aceptar el hecho de que todo lo que había hecho para liberarse de las garras de Klaus, empezaba a cobrar venganza sobre ella.

Pero dentro de esa casa, había encontrado una cierta paz que solo una vez en su vida había sentido; cuando Elijah le enseñaba a hablar inglés y le empezaba enseñar los modales de una dama de la sociedad británica. Esos días habían sido los más felices de su vida a pesar de haber sido mentira. Y ahora había encontrado a personas que a pesar de estar tolerándola a la fuerza, la soportaban y hacían sus últimos días más llevaderos. Damon podía encajar en esa parte porque se reía de ella y con ella de vez en cuando haciéndola sonreír como a una niña pequeña. El dulce Matt, siempre era amable con ella aunque jamás le dirigiese una sonrisa o le hablase más de lo debido. Al menos era bueno ver esos ojos azules que siempre le habían gustado.

Y Jeremy era un placer culposo que no se podía permitir. Hacía mucho que había dejado de estar al cargo de infiltrar miedo al bebé Gilbert y ahora tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra aceptando que no era nada más que una patética y débil humana que estaba por morir. Por eso dormía de más y por eso no recordaba cómo había llegado a su habitación. ¿Jeremy la había llevado? ¿Y porque lo habría hecho? Tal vez había sido Matt…pero lo dudaba, también lo dudaba de Damon; si por Damon fuera, ella estaría encerrada en la pequeña celda que había en el sótano de la mansión. Pero Jeremy no lo había permitido, había abogado por ella en una forma en la que nadie más que Elijah y los hermanos Salvatore habían abogado por ella en un pasado lejano. Jeremy había dicho que nadie sabía cómo funcionaba la cura y que era necesario que estuviera cómoda y vigilada, había contactado a una amiga bruja de Bonnie para que hiciera un hechizo sobre la casa para que el doppelgänger no pudiera salir. El hechizo era exclusivo para el doppelgänger sobre que el hechizo había sido dirigido a y eso excluía a Stefan y a Elena de entrar y no poder salir de ahí.

De todas formas, no sabía porque el pequeño Gilbert se había preocupado por ella de esa manera. Ella no había sido nada más que grosera y lo había hecho morir. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella? No había razón coherente o suficiente para que Jeremy la tratara como casi una reina aunque fuese al estilo de una prisionera. Pero muy dentro de su interior, se lo agradecía. Tal vez se lo agradecería al final de sus días, cuando estuviese a punto de morir y tendría que dar un mini discurso a varias personas y arrepentirse por esto y aquello.

Tocaron a su puerta y ella se estiró sonoramente dando permiso para entrar a quien fuera que estuviera ahí afuera. Hasta ese pequeño gesto de tocar su puerta era nuevo para ella.

Vio a Jeremy entrar con un plato de algo y un vaso en la otra mano.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó cautelosamente.

Jeremy rodó sus ojos cafés.

―Deja de pensar que te vamos a envenenar, Katherine. No va a pasar.

Ella guardó silencio y dejó que el chico caminara hasta su cama para entregarle el plato con comida.

―Es estofado coreano, Damon pidió comida.

― ¿Son las sobras? ―dijo enojada.

Jeremy casi ríe.

―Encargué comida para ti y la he puesto en el plato, no son ningunas sobras. Abajo hay más pero como no has comido mucho últimamente, te he servido poco.

De nuevo, Katherine guardó silencio y se empezó a comer el estofado bajo la mirada cautelosa de Jeremy.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó con la boca llena y viéndolo―. No me voy a escapar, no puedo ¿recuerdas? ―rodó sus ojos y siguió comiendo.

Jeremy no dijo nada y siguió observándola. Las noticias que Damon les había dado habían sido más que suficientes para que aquel hormiguero dentro de su pecho se intensificara y le llegara al estómago. ¿Qué era lo que sentía hacia Katherine? Tenía que odiarla, no había otra alternativa. Katherine Pierce había hecho cosas horribles a todos en Mystic Falls ¡y lo había matado! ¿Qué otra razón podría tener para querer odiarla? ¡Ninguna! Era definitivo, él la odiaba.

―Tratas de convencerte que me odias ―musitó Katherine haciendo a un lado el plato―. Pero lo cierto es que no puedes hacerlo, ¿o me equivoco?

Jeremy tragó en seco. Katherine Pierce era una simple humana, una humana que no podía causarle miedo ni temor, solo asco y lastima. Y aun así, había espacio para otro sentimiento que no lograba descifrar.

El la miró como si ella todavía fuese una vampira y tuviese algún tipo de poder telepático para leer mentes.

―He estado viva muchos años, Gilbert. Se leer a las personas, no tengo ningún poder mágico ―se burló de los pensamientos de Jeremy que aunque no los podía leer sabía que eran casi con exactitud.

Jeremy se dedicó a seguir observándola con mucha cautela; no podía dejar de pensar que era lo que Katherine le provocaba.

―Sabes que tu hermana y yo no somos nada parecidas y por eso tratas de odiarme ―él se mantuvo en silencio―. Porque si fuéramos iguales… ¿dónde estaría la diversión? ―preguntó con una sonrisita que era débil.

―Guarda tus energías para otro momento, Katherine. No te ves nada bien, parece que vas a enfermar.

Pero los dos sabían la verdad.

―Oh pequeño Gilbert…si tan solo supieras ―suspiró. Jeremy se le quedó viendo. ¿Entonces ella también sabía que su final llegaría pronto? ―. ¿Tú me has traído a mi habitación? ―cambió de tema bruscamente.

El asintió.

―Te quedaste dormida en el sofá y…

―No tuviste porque hacerlo, ¿sabes?

―Lo sé.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Jeremy guardó silencio. Una mueca de enojo y confusión se apoderó de su rostro y se encontró a si mismo pensando en la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

―Solo lo hice ―dijo secamente.

―La gente no hace cosas solo porque si, Jeremy. ―el arrugó el ceño―. Siempre hay una razón. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

―Ahora no, Katherine ―fue lo único que dijo para después salir y dejar a Katherine sola y confundida.

**-LDDC-**

Esa semana se pasó increíblemente lenta para Jeremy y Katherine quienes no se hablaban y tampoco se volteaban a ver. Matt y Damon sospecharon que algo pasaba ahí por la plática que habían tenido ese día, pero decidieron no comentar nada y disfrutar de la paz que había sin Katherine molestando todo el tiempo.

Damon sabía que el chiquillo Gilbert, le había tomado cierto cariño a Katherine. Sabía que estaba confundido y enojado y que no podía entender nada de eso ya que se la pasaba en el patio rompiendo piedras y tablas con las manos. Se podía compadecer de aquel niño pero eligió no hacerlo ya que el también sentía una poca de lastima por Katherine Pierce.

― ¿Qué hace Jeremy? ―preguntó Matt llegando a la cocina y viéndolo por el ventanal que había ahí.

Damon le dio un trago a una cerveza.

―Se la ha pasado así toda la semana. Parece que trata de sacarse algo de la mente.

―No creerás que…

Damon no dijo nada.

―Entonces sí ―dijo Matt viendo a Jeremy golpear y romper cosas.

―Parece que sí.

―Siente algo por Katherine.

Katherine se había parado en seco al llegar a la puerta de la cocina y se había quedado ahí como de piedra. Sabía que Damon estaba escuchando cada movimiento y se mordió los labios desesperada. Dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación sintiéndose extraña y afectada por palabras desde hacía siglos.

**-LDDC-**

―Recuerda que tienes que vigilar a Katherine, Jeremy ―le dijo Damon por séptima vez.

Jeremy rodó los ojos, exasperado.

―Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Además Matt también estará aquí.

―Matt es un humano ―dijo como si aquello fuese tonto.

Matt gruñó.

―Estoy aquí atrás ―siseó, Matt.

Damon aventó una mano al aire despreocupadamente y Matt rodó sus ojos, alejándose de ahí.

― ¿Puedes dejar de tratar a Matt como a un idiota?

Damon bufó.

―Ustedes los humanos se ofenden con mucha facilidad.

―Me estoy cansando de tus groserías, Damon ―le dijo Jeremy―. Vete de una vez antes de que entierre una estaca en tu corazón.

Damon arrugó el ceño en claro enojo pero se fue de ahí sabiendo que el bebé Gilbert podría hacer eso y mucho más. Había problemas con Stefan y su pérdida de memoria y ahora necesitaba ir por el para qué Elena se quitara de problemas. Esperaba que ese asunto no durara mucho porque la idea de dejar a Katherine con esos dos en su preciada mansión, no le hacía mucha gracia ni le gustaba.

Cuando Damon salió de la mansión, Jeremy no vio a Katherine en todo el día, de hecho no la había visto en varios días. No salía mucho de su habitación y comía poco. Cada que pensaba en que pronto moriría, más ganas le daban de hacer cosas pedacitos. No entendía que pasaba dentro de él y presentía que era algo de lo que no se quería enterar. Esa vez que Katherine le había preguntado cual era la razón por la cual se había preocupado en llevarla a su habitación, no pudo hablar porque sabía que Damon estaría escuchando todo. Así que decidió guardar silencio y salir de ahí para después arrepentirse en decirle a Katherine que de una forma extraña y bizarra su bienestar le preocupaba.

Katherine bajó las escaleras tratando de evitar a Jeremy. Hacia tantos siglos que no se sentía así; cohibida, pequeñita, vulnerable. Ni siquiera el estatus de humana le hacía sentirse de esa forma, ella seguía siendo Katherine Pierce y era una sobreviviente, fuera humana, vampira o mujer lobo. Pero no estaba acostumbrada a nada de eso; no había habido un hombre que gustara de ella en mucho tiempo porque la vida que ella se cargaba no le dejaba espacio a eso ni a muchas cosas más. Y saber que Jeremy gustaba de ella, había sido un salto a la realidad de muchas cosas; que estaba encerrada en esa mansión solo con él y Matt, que estaba por morir, que ella era igual a su hermana y que fuera lo que estuviera pasando dentro de la cabeza de Jeremy, le asustaba de sobremanera porque él era un hombre fuerte que podría hacer lo que fuera con ella y sabría qué tal vez, ella lo disfrutaría.

Estaba asustada porque no quería sentir nada por nadie y Jeremy ya no era el chico que era antes, ahora era un hombre serio que la veía sin ninguna pizca de nada en la mirada y le hablaba como si fuera basura. Ya no le temía y su rostro se había vuelto seco. Katherine le tenía miedo a ese hombre y le causaba estragos estar cerca de él. Tal vez fuera otra chica cuando hablaba y estaba frente a él, pero por dentro era algo diferente y se moría de todo cuando Jeremy la miraba o le hacia algún gesto. Desde esa vez que había escuchado a Damon y Matt hablar en la cocina acerca de cómo Jeremy gustaba de ella, todo en su mente se había derrumbado.

Jeremy la vio bajar las escaleras y entrar a la cocina. Ella no se percató de que él estaba ahí porque si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera salido corriendo de vuelta a su habitación. El decidió confrontarla y entró a la cocina para verla tomar un vaso con agua y comer unas galletas.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó con voz monótona.

Katherine se asustó y dejó caer el vaso que se estrelló contra el suelo.

―Maldita sea…―susurró molesta al tiempo que se agachaba para recoger todo.

―No levantes eso, te vas a cortar ―él se acercó a ella pero ella se movió un poco y pisó un vidrio.

Gritó del dolor y cerró los ojos adolorida.

Jeremy gruñó por lo bajo.

― ¿Por qué siempre tienes que andar descalza? ¿Por qué no usas zapatos como la gente normal?

Ella siseó del dolor y arrugó el ceño.

― ¡Fuiste tú el que entró y me asustó! ―gritó enojada.

El bramó que él no tenía la culpa de que ella fuera tan despistada y tonta y que ahora tendría que curar su herida.

―No tienes por qué hacer eso, déjalo en paz ―dijo molesta.

―No seas terca, Katherine. Tengo que limpiar esa herida ahora mismo.

― ¿Y por qué? ―preguntó con el corazón a mí por hora―. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Dímelo, Jeremy.

Pocas veces le llamaba Jeremy y el sonido le agradó al chico quien se enfurecía más y más acerca de cómo no podía estar interesado en la mujer que lo había matado.

―No voy a discutir contigo, eres terca, desordenada y molesta, eres todo un desastre ―se acercó a ella y la cargó como a un costal de papas.

― ¡Suéltame! ¡Qué demonios te sucede! ―gritó y dio golpes a su espalda―. ¡Bájame!

―No puedes caminar ―dijo con la voz forzada.

―No me importa, bájame ahora. ¡Matt, Matt! ―gritó.

―Matt no está. Fue a comprar comida a la tienda.

Ella guardó silencio y dejó de forcejear. ¿Eso significaba que estaban solos? Eso parecía. Ahora estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Jeremy la sostenía con solo un brazo que rodeaba toda su cintura.

―Estas demasiado liviana. No haz comido mucho últimamente ―dijo él cuándo entraron al baño de su habitación.

―Llévame a mi habitación ―exigió ella.

―No tienes botiquín de primeros auxilios en tu habitación.

―No importa, sanara pronto.

―Ya no eres vampira, Katherine ―le recordó el.

Ella no dijo nada. Era cierto, los humanos tardaban en sanar y se enfermaban constantemente, eran débiles, patéticos y ridículos. Ahora ella era parte de ese bando y tenía que aceptar que era todo eso por cien porque estaba muriendo y no se sentía nada bien.

La sentó sobre el escusado y buscó pomada y otras cosas en el botiquín. Se hincó frente a ella y tomó su pie con mucha firmeza y suavidad. Ella lo observaba con cautela, mientras que Jeremy observaba su pie con mucho detenimiento y concentración.

―Sacaré el vidrio, te va a doler ―le advirtió.

Ella se mordió los labios a la vez que Jeremy hacia un poco de presión al tratar de sacar el vidrio.

―Ugh, maldita sea ―siseó mordiéndose los labios del dolor.

Jeremy sonrió y ella lo vio enfadado.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ―cuestionó enojada.

―De nada ―dijo borrando su sonrisa de inmediato―. Es solo que es divertido como te estas quejando por un simple pedacito de vidrio cuando antes te han pasado cosas peores y has estado bien.

―Es porque era una maldita vampira, genio.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

―Sigue siendo divertido e irónico.

―Qué bueno que te cause gracia mi sufrimiento ―dijo rodando sus ojos.

El no dijo nada pero sonrió y sacó por completo el pedazo haciendo que Katherine se quejara y lanzara un aullido de dolor. Jeremy aplicó pomada y vendó el pie para que la herida no estuviera expuesta.

―Listo.

― ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Yo te maté, pudiste haberme dejado ahí a que me cortara los pies y las manos ―lanzó de repente con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Querías que hiciera eso? No soy como tú, Katherine. Poseo moral y cosas que tú no posees. Deja de pedir razones y explicaciones, te he ayudado porque mi instinto así me lo dicta.

Ella rechinó los dientes sintiéndose tonta.

― ¡No es cierto! ―vociferó―. Hay más razones que te he pedido y no me has dado. ¿Qué tal el día en que llevaste comida a mi habitación? Te fuiste sin darme una explicación.

Jeremy se le quedó viendo pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué por un momento estuvo a punto de gritarle que se preocupaba por ella y que estaba empezando a encontrar una buena compañía en ella? Claro que no, Jeremy se tenía que meter en la cabeza que esa mujer lo había matado; ella misma se lo había gritado.

La tomó de nuevo y la cargó como un novio carga a su novia. Ella se agarró instintivamente del cuello de él y el sintió los delgados brazos sobre su piel. Katherine no se sentía como Elena, ni siquiera hablaban igual, o se reían igual. Tampoco comían igual ni veían igual a la gente. Jeremy estaba empezando a ver que ni sus apariencias se parecían en nada, pero era imposible porque eran doppelgängers y eran idénticas. Pero para él, ya no había ninguna similitud entre esas dos mujeres.

La llevó a su habitación y la dejó caer sobre el colchón con delicadeza. Puso una almohada bajo su pie lastimado bajo la mirada atenta de Katherine y caminó hacia la puerta para salir de ahí.

―Espera ―llamó ella.

Él se volteó lentamente y levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta.

― ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir ese día cuando me trajiste comida?

Las facciones masculinas de Jeremy, se endurecieron y su mandíbula se tensó lo suficiente para que Katherine lo notara.

―Damon estaba abajo, así que no te pude decir nada ―explicó lamentándose de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

― ¿Qué no querías que Damon escuchara? ―preguntó con miedo. ¿Le diría? ¿Le diría que gustaba de ella? ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan blanda en la presencia del bebé Gilbert? ¿Por qué se había vuelto asustadiza?

Él respiró fuertemente haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa como hacia siglos y siglos que no lo hacía.

―He hecho todo esto porque me preocupo por ti, Katherine ―dijo tallándose la cara―. No me preguntes porque lo hago, porque ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Ella tragó en seco.

― ¿Por qué te preocuparías por mí? Nadie se ha preocupado por mí en…muchos años ―confesó―. Además yo te he matado.

―Sí, sí. Sé que me mataste, ¿qué más da? Estoy vivo y ahora tu eres una humana, tu Karma esta en todo su esplendor y yo no tengo porque reclamarte nada si la naturaleza te está cobrando todo como debe de ser.

Esas palabras le dolieron. Claro, eran verdad; ella se merecía eso y mucho más. Ni siquiera se merecía estar viva, pero ahí estaba, vulnerable, cansada y a punto de morir.

―De acuerdo ―dijo ella―. Sal de mi habitación ―dijo sin verlo.

Él se le quedó viendo, confundido.

― ¡Sal de mi habitación! ―gritó enojada y a punto de llorar.

Jeremy lo notó y salió de ahí sintiéndose como basura.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Era la verdad, Katherine no era una buena persona y todo lo que le estaba pasando era producto de todo lo que había hecho en su vida vampírica. ¿Entonces porque se sentía como la peor escoria del mundo al decirle que se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando?

…

―Creo que Katherine va a morir, Jer ―dijo Matt desde el otro sofá. Ambos leían libros que la biblioteca Salvatore poseía―. Deberías decirle cómo te sientes.

Jeremy paró en seco y dejó de leer.

― ¿Qué?

Matt sonrió un poco de lado y dejó el libro en la mesita.

― ¿Crees que no sé cómo te sientes por ella? No creo haber visto esa mirada en tus ojos ni siquiera con Bonnie o con Anna. Estás enamorado.

Jeremy tragó en seco y salió de la casa a correr y a tratar de olvidar todo eso. No, él no estaba enamorado de Katherine Pierce. El odiaba a Katherine Pierce, la odiaba y siempre la odiaría.

**-LDDC-**

―¿Dónde está Jeremy, Matt? ―preguntó Katherine bajando las escaleras.

Matt le echó una miradita esperando a que no estuviera solo en bragas y una camisa y al comprobar que no era así, volvió su vista a su celular.

―Salió.

― ¿A dónde? ―exigió saber.

Matt entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Jeremy te gusta? ―preguntó viéndola sospechosamente.

Ella arrugó la boca y después hizo como si nada le importara.

― ¿Por qué me iba a gustar el bebé Gilbert? Es un niño, al igual que tú, así que abstente de hacer preguntas tontas y respeta a tus mayores.

Matt negó con su cabeza y no dijo nada para volver a su celular.

Katherine se sentó en un sofá de enfrente y resopló aburrida. ¿Dónde estaba Jeremy? Él era su única distracción, lo necesitaba para burlarse de él y para hacerle bromas tontas como esconder sus camisas y sus bóxers y verlo hacer rabietas.

La puerta de frente se escuchó y ella volteó rápidamente para ver a Jeremy caminar hacia ellos.

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―dijo Katherine de inmediato.

Jeremy la vio, traía unos pantalones y una blusa holgada. Se veía que no llevaba un brassier abajo y su aspecto había mejorado mucho. Ya no se veía decaída y las bolsas bajo sus ojos, se habían reducido notablemente.

―Fui por comida ―dijo levantando las dos bolsas con comida de restaurante.

― ¿Qué no pueden cocinar algo? ―preguntó de mala gana.

Matt y Jeremy se vieron.

―Uhm, no ―respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Katherine rodó sus ojos y los siguió hasta la cocina. Jeremy separó porciones mientras que ellos se sentaban a la mesita de la cocina y Katherine lo veía ir de aquí para acá.

―Siéntate, yo haré todo ―le ordenó parándose.

Matt y Jeremy se vieron sospechosamente.

―Lo estoy haciendo yo, siéntate tu ―dijo Jeremy poniéndose frente a ella.

Ella roló los ojos.

―No seas terco, te he dicho que te sientes ―tocó su pecho y lo empujó levemente hasta que se dejó caer en la silla y no tuvo otra que quedarse sentado.

Katherine ya no era fuerte, pero aquel toque en su pecho le había hecho acatar órdenes sin dudar. Matt lo vio con una sonrisilla extraña en los labios y el arrugó el ceño.

Katherine sirvió las bebidas favoritas de ambos en vasos de vidrio y terminó de servir comida en platos blancos y finos que Stefan y Damon, por alguna razón, guardaban por ahí. Matt y Jeremy no la dejaban de ver mientras que servía comida e iba por servilletas y cubiertos. Se sentó a un lado de Matt con su plato enfrente y empezó a comer. Ellos seguían viéndola.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó con la boca llena―. Dejen de verme y pónganse a comer ―dijo molesta.

Ellos empezaron a comer rápidamente y Katherine sonrió apenas sintiéndose bien dentro de esa atmosfera que jamás había experimentado.

**-LDDC-**

― ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Jeremy cuando sale? ―preguntó Matt un día que estaba soleado y las cortinas ahí adentro estaban abiertas iluminando la gran y oscura mansión Salvatore.

Katherine arrugó la nariz como una niña pequeña.

―Yo no me preocupo por él.

―No creo que a Elena le agrade que tú y su hermano estén congeniando de esta manera.

Katherine arrugó el ceño muy furiosa.

―Jeremy y yo no estamos congeniando de ninguna manera, Matt ―siseó entre dientes―. Además, ¿qué importa si le gusta o no? No es su maldito problema, ni siquiera lo ha cuidado como se debe.

Matt se rascó la nuca y se acomodó en el sofá. Katherine le vio los ojos azules y el cabello dorado como de oro, ese chico siempre había sido atractivo ante sus ojos, pero era muy blando para su gusto.

―No lo digo por eso, es solo que puede venir y amenazarte ―se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Amenazarme?

―Recuerda que ya no eres vampira y ella si lo es.

Katherine resopló.

―No me lo tienes que recordar, la perfecta Elena tiene todo…tiene a Stefan, a Damon, te tiene a ti, a Caroline…

― ¿Yo? ¿Caroline? ―se rio.

―Ustedes son buenos amigos ―dijo simple.

Matt no dijo nada y se limitó a pensar en Katherine como alguien más humana.

―Somos buenos amigos ―concordó el asintiendo.

Ella sonrió un poco.

―Jeremy dice que se preocupa por mí ―susurró a la nada viendo el ventanal de la sala.

Matt la volteó a ver y pensó que aquella relación que su mejor amigo y la doppelgänger mayor tenían, no iba a ser nada buena para nadie más. Elena lo odiaría, Caroline lo odiaría, Damon y Stefan lo regañarían y ni siquiera quería saber que era lo Bonnie dijera si estuviera viva.

―Lo sé.

―Escuché lo que tú y Damon hablaban en la cocina ―Matt no dijo nada―. ¿Es cierto?

―No me quiero meter en esto, Katherine. Tienes que hablar con él.

Se paró de ahí dejándola sola con la carga pesada y abrumadora de sus pensamientos incoherentes. Alguien como Jeremy Gilbert no podía gustar de ella, era inhumano e ilógico hasta el punto en el que llegaba a estar _mal_.

¿Por qué le pasaban las peores cosas siempre?

**-LDDC-**

―Parece que Katherine esta mejor. ¿Será algo de la cura? ―preguntó Matt a Jeremy.

―No lo sé. Nadie sabe acerca de la cura, jamás había sido probada en nadie.

― ¿Hablan de mí? ―preguntó coquetamente la doppelgänger, bajando las escaleras y entrando a la biblioteca Salvatore.

Jeremy sonrió ligeramente y Matt negó con su cabeza, divertido.

―Está mejor ―concordó Jeremy.

Katherine sonrió como siempre sonreía y Matt le preguntó cómo se sentía.

―Bien. Me siento como nueva ―exclamó con casi alegría extraña en ella.

Jeremy la vio de reojo.

― ¿Cómo están ustedes? ―preguntó contenta.

Matt arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

Katherine solo rio y se fue de ahí a la cocina.

―Eso fue raro ―dijo Matt a Jeremy quien seguía viendo el lugar por donde Katherine se había ido.

―Es bueno verla mejor.

**-LDDC-**

― ¿Cómo están las cosas en la casa, Matt? ―preguntó Damon quien recientemente empezaba a tratarlo mejor.

―Bien, todo va bien. Parece que Katherine esta como antes, parece una humana común y corriente, hasta hace bromas con nosotros.

Damon se quedó en silencio.

― ¿Bromas? ¿Estás seguro que está bien? ¿No está delirando?

Matt rio.

―Está bien.

―Es por Jeremy, ¿cierto? ―preguntó de inmediato―. No dejes que convivan mucho.

― ¿Por qué no? Jeremy parece sonreír más que antes.

―Es Katherine Pierce, _Matty_ ―lo llamó con sarcasmo―. Es venenosa, es mala. No dudaría ni un segundo en matarnos a todos y huir de ahí.

―Esta cambiada.

― ¿Enserio, Matt? No me vas a decir que tú también te has enamorado de ella ―siseó enojado.

―No se trata de eso, es solo que está cambiada y Jeremy también. Además, puede que pronto muera, está bien si es por sus últimos días ―mintió pensando que Katherine ya no moriría porque estaba mejor que nunca.

Damon suspiró derrotado.

―Solo no se dejen engañar por Katherine. Stefan y yo lo hicimos y mira hasta donde hemos llegado.

Matt y el cortaron la llamada y cada quien volvió a su asunto.

― ¿Era Damon? ―preguntó Jeremy saliendo al patio trasero y encontrándose con Matt.

El chico de ojos azules asintió.

―No quiere que convivamos con Katherine.

Jeremy arrugó el ceño por un momento en el que se sintió enfadado y después compuso el semblante a uno serio y estoico.

―Es Damon, claro que no quiere que hagamos cosas que lo afecten a él o a Elena…

― ¿Qué te pasa, viejo? Elena es tu hermana.

Jeremy lo vio de refilón.

―Estoy bien, es solo que estoy cansado de que Damon solo hable y piense en Elena. No hay nada más y…

― ¿Es Katherine? De repente haz visto las cosas desde su perspectiva, ¿no es así? ―Jeremy no dijo nada―. Te he dicho que le digas cómo te sientes, podría morir pronto; Silas quiere su sangre, y muchos la quieren ver muerta. Tal vez no muera por la cura, pero está vulnerable ahora que es humana.

―Está mejor. No creo que muera ―Jeremy no podía siquiera imaginarla muerta, era demasiado para su mente y algo en su interior le decía que Katherine estaría viva por mucho tiempo más.

―Solo digo por si es que pasa…

―No pasara.

Matt sabía que Jeremy se negaba a creer en algo de esa magnitud, ya que Katherine había empezado a ocupar un lugar en su mente y corazón, que era molesto e ilógico para comprender.

―Habla con ella.

Fue lo último que Matt dijo antes de entrar a la mansión y dejar a Jeremy solo.

**-LDDC-**

― ¿Jeremy? ¿Dónde has estado?

Katherine se recargó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Jeremy y lo observó armar y desarmar un arma extraña en una mesa que había ahí.

―Ocupado ―murmuró ensimismado en lo que hacía.

Ella rodó los ojos.

―No te he visto mucho ―dijo entrando a su habitación y viendo todo ahí.

Era una habitación muy simple y no había nada personal más que la ropa que colgaba de un closet que estaba medio abierto y que ella empezó a esculcar.

―Tus camisas son muy simples…―dijo ella abriendo cajones y demás.

El la vio mientras hacía sus cosas. Llevaba puestos unos shorts pequeñitos y una blusa vieja que reconoció como suya y que le quedaba un poco grande. Era una de esas camisetas viejas de cuando era un púber, y de la cual jamás se había deshecho. Vio como abría el cajón de la ropa interior y sonreía.

―Me quedare con unos cuantos de estos…―dijo tomando dos prendas interiores.

Él se levantó de inmediato y fue hacia ella.

―Deja mis cosas en paz, Katherine ―ordenó tratando de quitarle los calzoncillos de la mano.

Ella rio como niña pequeña y se escurrió de él con ambas prendas en las manos.

―Eres tan refunfuñón. Te vas a hacer viejo si arrugas tanto la frente ―se carcajeó corriendo con Jeremy por detrás.

Él se restregó la cara y suspiró.

―De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Dejo de perseguirla para regresar a su trabajo y sentarse en la silla que minutos antes estaba ocupando.

Katherine arrugó la nariz y resopló molesta. ¿Por qué no le hacía caso? Últimamente ya no la veía tanto y no le hablaba ni se preocupaba como antes, casi no estaba en la casa y Matt no decía mucho más que _no es mi asunto, habla con él_. Bah, Matt tonto, Jeremy tonto, todos eran tontos. ¡Ella haría molestar a Jeremy! Además, ¿qué era eso de que el gustaba de ella? ¿Todavía gustaría de ella? ¿Entonces por qué no la miraba?

Dejó las prendas en la cama y caminó hacia él. Lo rondó como una leona en celo y él se puso rígido y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Qué haces, Jeremy? ―preguntó com una voz melosa y aniñada que le puso la piel chinita.

Tensó la mandíbula antes de contestar.

―Te he dicho que estoy ocupado.

―Ah…ya veo, ¿también para mí? ―preguntó juguetonamente.

―Ocupado, punto.

― ¿Por qué estás tan seco? ―acarició su hombro―. Y tenso, necesitas un masaje, pequeño Gilbert.

―No me llames así, suficiente tengo con Damon ―gruñó haciendo que ella se excitara de inmediato.

Se inclinó hasta poner su boca junto a su oído y lanzó un poco de aliento caliente haciendo que los músculos de Jeremy se tensaran tanto que dolían.

―Sé que te gusto ―susurró a su oído. Él abrió los ojos en grande y empezó a sentirse nervioso―. No sé por qué, pero también me gustas.

Él dejó lo que hacía y la tomó bruscamente de la cintura haciéndola gritar del susto.

― ¡Que te pasa! ―chilló enojada.

La aventó fuertemente contra su cama y ella respiró agitadamente mientras que lo veía aproximarse ante ella. Tembló de miedo y de excitación y lo recorrió con cautela.

― ¿Qué haces, Jeremy?

―Me han cansado todos tus apodos, ¿sabes? No solo tengo que soportar a Damon, pero también a Elena quien a veces se une a Damon en sus bromitas. ¿Y tú? ¿Una débil humana? ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta de los vampiros que me ponen apodos y acabar como ellos?

Esta vez, Katherine tembló del miedo.

― ¿Qué me piensas hacer? ―susurró con miedo en la voz.

―No lo sé ―se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente mientras que seguía sosteniendo su cintura contra la cama―. Te hace falta una buena lección y un buen escarmiento.

El Jeremy que ella conocía, jamás había visto de esa manera, jamás había hablado así y nunca había sonreído como un maniaco sexual.

― ¿Me vas a violar? ―preguntó al bordé del llanto.

Él sonrió un poco más confirmando que era cierto; iba a abusar de ella, de una pobre y débil humana.

Acercó su boca a su oído como ella lo había hecho unos momentos atrás y susurró palabras que le erizaron la piel.

―No abusaría de ti jamás, Katherine ―le dijo haciendo que ella soltara lagrimas con diferentes significados de los de hacía rato―. Eres mala, grosera, caprichosa y muy vieja, pero sigues siendo una mujer.

Ella lloró silenciosamente y el la vio a los ojos.

―No llores ―secó sus lágrimas―. Te ves más hermosa cuando no lloras.

Ella apenas y sonrió mientras que más lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

Katherine tomó su rostro con ambas manos y el sintió manitas pequeñas y delicadas sobre sus mejillas, haciéndole sentir extraño y vulnerable. Acercó sus labios a lo de él y lo besó lentamente con ojos cerrados, se separó al instante en el que no sintió los labios de él responder. Se coloró hasta la medula y quitó sus manos nerviosamente.

―Lo siento, yo…

Él sonrió prepotentemente.

― ¿Katherine Pierce lo siente? ―preguntó quitando cabellos rebeldes de la frente de Katherine quien había arrugado el ceño molesta. Él rió―. ¿Cómo se atrevió Katherine Pierce a besar al pequeño Gilbert?

Ella bramó malas palabras haciéndole reír.

― ¡Quítate! ―gritó enojada―. ¡Eres un cabrón, Jeremy Gilbert! ―trató de empujarlo lejos de ella pero él era mucho más fuerte y la detuvo bajo él.

―Deja de pelear, Katherine.

― ¡Jamás!

El rodó sus ojos y la besó aunque ella forcejeara y se resistiera.

―Vamos, no te resistas ―dijo el entre beso y beso.

Eventualmente, ella dejó que la hiciera a su manera y se fundieron en besos desenfrenados y caricias atrevidas y prohibidas para ambos.

Después de haberse besado por minutos que parecieron horas, se alejaron por la falta de aire y se vieron profundamente a los ojos.

―A nadie le va a gustar esto ―susurró Katherine―. Te van a odiar.

El no respondió.

― ¿Sabes porque me enamoré de ti? ―preguntó Jeremy, sorprendiéndola―. Porque seguías siendo Katherine Pierce a pesar de ser una débil humana ―sonrió―. Y porque demostraste seguir teniendo humanidad, a pesar de haber pasado más de quinientos años.

Ella vio hacia otra parte.

― ¿Enamorado? ¿Estás enamorado? ¿De mí…?―susurró apenas.

El asintió.

―Cuidare de ti, Katherine ―le dijo seriamente―. Lo prometo.

Ella suspiró y el pecho se le llenó de algo extraño equivalente a lo que un humano común y corriente sentía cuando un amado declaraba su amor a otro.

―No tendrás que correr nunca más. Estarás a salvo conmigo.

―Te odiaran, Jeremy. Tu hermana te odiara.

―No digas más, estaremos bien.

Katherine sonrió de felicidad por primera vez en siglos, y creyó las palabras de Jeremy. Ahora tenía un hogar junto a él, lo sabía. Sería feliz como nunca lo había sido y envejecería junto al cazador Gilbert.

Jeremy Gilbert entendió que Katherine Pierce había sido la pieza que faltaba en su nueva vida. No sabía por qué, pero había aceptado los sentimientos que esa mujer le provocaba, no había vuelta atrás y aunque no fuese fácil con los demás, él se encargaría de protegerla; Katherine Pierce se había vuelto su más grande debilidad.


End file.
